


the honourable

by zenstrike



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen, MERweek, Pre-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenstrike/pseuds/zenstrike
Summary: And now, the days they spend in silence are broken only by an almost-greeting that rattles around in James's head: it's always raining in goddamn Vancouver.Written for Day One of Mass Effect Relationship Week: the day we met.





	the honourable

**Author's Note:**

> earthborn shepard is impatient and at least partially unwilling to be here but also where else could she be?

It really is always raining in goddamn Vancouver. The humidity leaves a smell over everything, and there's a fog he can't quite catch sight of on all the windows. There are mountains and an ocean and gleaming skyscrapers and all of this makes up a supposedly beautiful city, but James hasn't seen more than a moment or two of more than clouds and mist. When he reflects, he thinks he's disappointed. His thoughts have tended to shift towards gruff exasperation. Each morning begins with _it's always raining in goddamn Vancouver_. 

He hears this is the first thing she said to Alenko when he brought her in. Drama, flair, and a dry comment to a fellow soldier--it all seems very much like her. Alenko says this isn't true, but as far as James can tell it has to be. He hopes it is. It wasn't even raining the day Shepard returned to Earth.

And now, the days they spend in silence are broken only by an almost-greeting that rattles around in James's head: _it's always raining in goddamn Vancouver_.

He wonders, what's her angle? did she know the city had disappointed him before he did? had she--and this terrifies him--lost her mind, wandering out there with a Cerberus crew on a Cerberus ship?

He waits for an escape attempt. He hopes for one.

The Major doesn't come by. James wants to know what it was like, meeting Commander Shepard. He doesn't want to give away how much he knows or make Alenko feel like James is--well, who knows really. James stopped asking and Alenko never answered anyways.

_do you know her, really? does she always start her day like this_?

Forty-seven days into her confinement on Earth, James grinds his thoughts to a halt and when she turns from her one window and mutters, " _It's always raining in goddamn Vancouver,"_ James grunts out "It sure is, Commander."

Shepard looks at him. He looks at her.

He looks away first and out the window. He clears his throat.

"How long have you been in Vancouver, Lieutenant?"

He manages not to hesitate before looking back at her. She's smiling, a tiny, crooked smile that almost makes him think Cerberus couldn't put her face back together quite right--but he also knows it's stupidly close to the smile she wore as she accepted congratulations after the Citadel in 2183.

"Fifty-one days, ma'am."

Shepard grunts, and looks back out the window.

"They provide you umbrellas?"

James's mouth twitches. "No, ma'am," he replies.

Shepard laughs. Or, he thinks she laughs. It's soft and more like stuttered breathing than amusement, but when she looks back at him her smile is different. Smaller, smoother.

"Commander," he says. "It's an honour to meet you."

She raises an eyebrow at his salute. The smile slips away and James keeps himself from grinning.

"I think you can just call me Shepard, Lieutenant," she says.

"I'm sure I could, ma'am."

She blinks. She looks back out the window and folds her arms.

He knows she's thinking. He knows she's waiting. He decides in that moment that he is waiting, too.

And every morning after that, he greets _it's always raining in goddamn Vancouver_ with a salute and a good morning.

And sixty-four days later, she stops saying it.

**Author's Note:**

> uh
> 
> anyways i'm always open for feedback please don't hesitate if you feel like you have advice/critique that would help me word better
> 
> thank you for reading!!


End file.
